


Beauty is pain

by angryjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjeongin/pseuds/angryjeongin
Summary: They're in my throat, it's getting hard to breath.These flowers, these flowers, corrupting my throat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ingote the mistwkss uwu

Chan smiled sadly as he watched the beautiful flowers being flushed down his toilet, sighing he got up and washed his hands. Chan walked out of his bathroom, looking at the time on the clock, reading, "4:33 AM."

Chan sighed as he realized it was another sleepless night of coughing and throwing up the beautiful flowers.  
You see, Chan had a disease called Hanahaki, now Chan didn't actually think he would be a victim of it, but someone named Kim Woojin. A lovely man Chan met through Minho and Jisung, it wasn't long before he was falling hard for this beautiful man.

Chan decided to get ready, despite how early it was. Walking to his room, Chan turned on the lights only to met with a messy room. Chan huffed before picking up some of the clothes and pillows that covered his floor, throwing the pillows on his bed and the clothes in the laundry basket. 

After an hour of cleaning up, Chan decided that Minho would finally be up, getting his phone he called Minho hearing the dial tone going once, then twice before he heard a raspy voice say, "Huh, Chan?"

"I thought you would be up already, sorry." 

"I was, but I fell back asleep because Jisung got mad at me for leaving the bed."

Chan chuckled, "Loser."

"Shuddup!" Minho said with a smirk on his face, "So, did you get any sleep?"

Chan smiled sadly, knowing Minho would ask him that, he hate worrying Minho about simple things like this.  
"Of course! I just woke up early."

Chan could practically see Minho frowning.

"Chan.." 

Before Minho could finish, Chan suddenly heard the buzzer going off, confused to who it was, Chan put his phone down forgetting about Minho.

Chan opened his door and headed down to the entrance, once he got there he felt his heart rate pick up and his cheeks flush slightly, seeing Woojin standing with a big smile on his face holding a little plastic bag.

Chan hurriedly opened the door, letting Woojin who seemed to be shivering slightly.

"Woojin? Why are you here? Did something happen?" Chan started asking questions like some rapper.

Woojin just sighed, a smile still on his face before he pushed the small plastic bag into Chan's hands. "I tried making some breakfast for you, but I can't cook as good as you so I just went to the store. I hope it's still warm." Woojin said with a bigger smile on his face as he looked at Chan.

Chan stuttered, "Y-You tried making me food? Why, and why are you up so early?"

Woojin smiled but Chan could see a hint of sadness, Chan decided it was better not to comment on it.  
"I just got up early and I knew you would be up so I decided to make some food for you, is that alright?"

Chan just nodded, gesturing for Woojin to follow him up to his apartment.

"So, how many hours of sleep did you get?"

Chan shrugged, taking a bite out of the muffin.

"Let me guess, another sleepless night?"

Chan looked at Woojin, nodding while chewing the muffin.

"You should take sleeping pills, they help a lot."

"How do you know?"

"I just know?" Woojin said, before taking a bite out of his own muffin.

"I don't think it'll help, no matter what I do, I can't sleep." 

Woojin frowned, "Maybe you should go see a doctor then, I don't like seeing you like this."

Chan looked down, feeling bad about making Woojin worry too. Before he could say anything, he heard the buzzer going off multiple times. Chan was confused before realizing he forgot about Minho. Getting up quickly Chan opened his door before running down the stairs towards the entrance, ignoring the confused yells of Woojin.

Once Chan got to the entrance, he saw a very angry Minho who had his arms crossed while tapping his foot. Chan sighed, before opening the door, mentally preparing for Minho to get mad at him.

What Chan didn't expect is Minho hugging him tightly, "You idiot, next time don't just leave me like that, I thought something bad happened. I got worried."

Chan smiled, wrapping his arms around Minho, "I'm sorry."

Before anything else could happen, both Chan and Minho heard a cough behind them, pulling away Chan looked up at Woojin who was standing on the stairs.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting, but I think it's time for me to go." 

Before Chan or Minho could say anything, Woojin brushed past, walking away fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin and jisung are worried friends :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh ignore the mistakes fellow gamerss...

Once Woojin was far enough he slowed his pace down and steadied his breathing before coughing up little petals. 

Woojin bent down, picking up the orange rose petals. 

"At least it isn't that bad." Woojin thought to himself, crushing the petals that were in his hand.

After making sure no petals could be seen, Woojin started walking to a little coffee shop Jisung showed him when they were teens.

Before Woojin could get any further he heard someone calling him.

"Woojin!"

"Speak of the devil," Woojin said to no one in particular.

Jisung jogged towards him and hugged him tightly.

Woojin smiled and hugged him back, "What's up?" 

Jisung pulled away and looked at Woojin with a stern look, but it didn't phase Woojin a bit because, to be honest, it just made the younger look cute. 

"I should be asking you that, hyung." 

Woojin grinned, "Wow, it's been a while since you called me hyung."

"Shut up," Jisung said with a light blush spreading on his cheeks. 

"Now, answer me."

"You should know already, it's the same thing that happened again." 

Jisung frowned and looked down at the ground, making Woojin feel bad. 

"But, it's fine. It's not that bad." Woojin said with a smile, making the younger look back up.

"You mean it's not that bad yet." Jisung said with a frown still on his face, "Please, hyung, tell Chan. I'm sure he'll accept your feelings-"

"And what if he doesn't? I'm not willing to risk losing him as a friend, I don't want to lose him because of my stupid feelings!" 

Woojin's sudden outburst made Jisung grow smaller, Woojin rarely got mad like this, it's only when Jisung talks about him confessing to Chan does he get defensive and puts up his walls. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared." 

Woojin wanted to hug the younger to comfort him for his sudden outburst, but he can't, he just can't. He's scared. 

Without warning, Woojin turned away and walked away from Jisung. Fast. 

Woojin knows he should go back, knows he should comfort his friend. 

But he doesn't, instead, he walks faster than before, practically running now. 

Once Woojin is a good distance away from Jisung and making sure no one is around, does he finally let himself cry. 

Woojin looks up at the blinding sun, wishing he could just tell Chan and then maybe everything would be okay. Maybe. 

After calming down, Woojin starts walking again, letting himself get lost in his own little world not paying attention to his surrounds until he bumps into someone.

"Hyung?" 

It's a soft voice, very soft. 

Woojin looks down slightly at the person, it's none other than Jeongin. 

Woojin remembers when the younger was so confused when he started coughing up beautiful flowers. He was so scared, but now, he has Hyunjin. 

"Ah, Jeongin, what are you doing out?" 

Jeongin looked down, playing with the sleeve of his hoodie that was too big on him. Probably Hyunjin's sweater.

"Hyunjin and I got into a little fight, so I left."

"Hmm? What'd you fight about?"

"He came home late and I just got worried, but I guess I seemed angry." 

Woojin smiled softly, "Why don't you tell him that, tell him you were just worried that you expressed yourself differently than how you really felt."

Jeongin finally looked up, he had a smile on his face with sparkling eyes. 

"Hyung, you always give the best advice, but can I hang out with you?"

Who was Woojin to say no to his younger friend? 

"Of course, where would you like to go?" 

Jeongin shrugged, "Anywhere is fine, hyung." 

"How about we go out to eat, have you eaten yet? What about a little cafe?" 

As usual, Woojin couldn't help but baby the younger one, he was like a little brother to Woojin.

"Hyung," Jeongin whined when Woojin started asking him a bunch of questions.

Woojin smiled, feeling happy, Jeongin always had the power to cheer him up no matter what. 

"What? I'm just worried."

Woojin said with a fake glare, making the younger giggle. 

"Whatever, let's go to a little cafe."

Woojin nodded before linking his and Jeongin's arms together. 

Walking side by side, talking. Woojin was finally calming down, hearing Jeongin talk about his life was calming, especially when he got excited about certain things. 

"Hyung! There was this one chicken onsies I was going to buy for you." 

Hearing that, Woojin looked at the Jeongin with a big smile on his face.

"If you buy me that, I will forever be in your debt," Woojin said with a serious tone before they both burst out laughing. 

"Oh, we're here!" Jeongin said, suddenly unlinking his arm from Woojin and running inside the little cafe, leaving Woojin behind.

"Kids.." Woojin said muttered with a smile on his face before making his way in.

Jeongin was already ordering, "Hyung, what would you like?"

"Just a small coffee, please," Woojin answered before looking for a table to sit down at. 

Finally sitting down, Woojin let out a long sigh, thinking of calling Jisung so he can apologize later. Before he could call him, Jeongin appeared with the drinks. 

Jeongin sat down on the opposite side of Woojin, smiling as he handed Woojin his drink.

"So, how are things with Chan hyung?"

Woojin tensed slightly before relaxing, "It's complicated." 

"Complicated? Hyung, all you have to do is confess." 

Woojin knew the younger was worried, but Woojin just couldn't confess. It's not easy when your past lover pushed you away. Would Chan do that too? Probably not, but Woojin wanted to be safe.

"I'll tell him when the time is right or when it becomes worse." 

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I don't want you to suffer through this." 

Tension started to surround them both.

Coughing suddenly, Woojin covered his mouth in fear that people would see the petals. 

Jeongin looked at him with a worried face before he got up and patted the older on the back. 

"Hyung.." 

Woojin already knew Jeongin needed to leave, but Woojin also knew that Jeongin didn't want to leave him alone.

Waving his hand, Woojin let the younger know he was fine. 

With one last worried look, Jeongin finally left to go see Hyunjin. 

Once Woojin got his coughing under control did he only realize did that Jeongin left him to pay the little bill.

"I swear..." Woojin said with a slight smile on his face before he got up to go pay.


End file.
